Odyssey
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 8 - 1/13 - My version of the episode w/ a few differences; Clark & Ollie are now a couple since SN7 , John Jones is now a member of the JLA while Flash and Cyborg also make an appearance. This is my 1st time writing Smallville so plz b gentle.
1. Author's Notes & Cast

A/N: Like my AU of Supernatural Season 4, this season (and the ones to follow!) are going to be set in an alternate universe to the one's on TV, so there's going to be some minor (or major, depending on the situation) changes to the mythos of Smallville;

Clark's gay and has been ever since he came out to his parents when he was just 16 after developing a crush on Whitney Fordman. They've accepted his sexuality warmly and so have his closest friends and family; Chloe, Lois, Jimmy, Kara, Jor-El, Lana, The Justice League, etc.

Also since then he's had several relationships over the passing years; (in order of seasons)

Whitney Fordman (Season 1) – Not really a relationship but more of a secret crush Clark finally reveals his love to him at the end of this season's finale and (after a brief conversation that reveals that Whitney also had a crush on him over the passing year) gives him a goodbye kiss before he leaves for the Marines. He promises Clark that he'll write as much as he can and will return to him when his duty's done. When Whitney returns for that one episode in Season 2 Clark finds out that he's lost some of his memory during battle and thus, doesn't remember anything about their goodbye kiss or the promises he made to him. Whitney instead tries to get back with Lana (who he dated for a while before admitting his feelings for Clark) who doesn't yet know Clark's love for him as she accepts, not wanting to hurt Whitney's feelings. Soon after Clark discovers that Whitney's actually Tina Greer (who has developed the ability to shape-shift after being exposed to green kryptonite) and after a short confrontation, she ends up injuring herself and dies. Back at the Kent farm his parents are informed of Whitney's death overseas via a telephone conversation with his mother and when telling Clark, it totally devastates him, understanding the fact that he'll never know what would've become of their relationship.

Jason Teague (Season 4) – After the events that transpire in Seasons 2 & 3, Clark decides that he needs time to himself and takes a trip to Paris (instead of Lana like in the TV series) where he meets and eventually falls in love with one Jason Teague. When he returns to Smallville Jason goes with him and takes a position as the school's assistant football coach. He was fired from the school, however, when his relationship with Clark comes to light. By the end of this season though, he's revealed to have been working with his mother, Genevieve, to locate the three Kryptonian stones of knowledge. Jason, who believes that the secret of the stones lies with Clark, heads to the Kent farm where he holds Clark's parents hostage until they tell him where he is hiding the stones. Jason is killed, however, during the second meteor shower when a meteor falls through the Kent home and lands on him.

Arthur "A.C" Curry (Season 5) – After realizing that he's not the only superhero who has powers that are not derived from the meteor showers, Clark becomes attracted to the mysterious swimmer calling himself "A.C" after he saves Lois from drowning. After a heated, sexual romp with "A.C" (in which Lois interrupts unintentionally) the two heroes find out soon enough that what they have for each other is simply lust and not love and so part ways but still remaining close friends.

Oliver "Ollie" Queen (Season 6) – Clark first meets Ollie quite unexpectedly when his mother's necklace is stolen from a thief fully clad in green leather. He soon discovers that the thief was Ollie, who is actually the Green Arrow (a masked superhero who's extremely accurate with his bow and arrows) and had good intentions with stealing the necklace. After this little incident, Clark and Ollie develop a special bond which soon leads to a serious and quite intimate relationship that they feel might actually work (seeing as they've both know each other's secrets). Though, after several fallouts mostly concerning Ollie's recent drug fix (see Season 6 Episode 7 "Rage") and their concerns about others discovering their secret identities, Ollie thinks it's for the best if they break up and leaves Clark soon afterwards with the Justice League (Aquaman, The Flash, Cyborg and Martian Manhunter) after rescuing Bart from one of Lex's research facilities.

Grant Gabriel (Season 7) – The new editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, Clark and Grant briefly become a couple after Lois introduces the two to one another. However their relationship's cut tragically short as Grant is killed by an unknown assailant. (If you want any more info, watch Season 7 Episodes 1-10 to get the gist about his character).

Oliver "Ollie" Queen (Season 7/8) – When Chloe intercepts confidential information from Lex, she's confronted by the Black Canary who steals the info back for Lex after a brief battle with the Green Arrow in which she shatters his arrows with her "Canary Cry". Trying his best not to come into contact with Clark, after their disheartening break-up, they face each other nonetheless (after confronting the Black Canary with the truth about Lex and asking her to join the Justice League) before both deciding to reconcile their relationship to which Ollie confesses to Clark that (during his time with the Justice League) he missed him terribly and hopes that he can forgive him for ever thinking of breaking up with someone he loves so much. Clark, more than happy to forgive him, accepts and are now a fully-fledged couple.

Everything else is pretty much the same though if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me!!!

**The Cast**

Tom Welling – Clark Kent

Allison Mack – Chloe Sullivan

Erica Durance – Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore – Jimmy Olsen

Cassidy Freeman – Tess Mercer

Justin Hartley – Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

**Supporting Cast**

Phil Morris – John Jones/Martian Manhunter

Alaina Huffman – Dinah Lance/Black Canary

Alan Ritchson – Arthur Curry/Aquaman

Kyle Gallner – Bart Allen/Impulse

Lee Thompson Young – Victor Stone/Cyborg

Rachel Nichols - Mera


	2. Introducing Tess Mercer & the JLA!

**Arctic Tundra** – **Four Weeks Later**

A helicopter's flying overhead as it nears its destination somewhere in the Arctic Tundra. In the distance a small camp can be seen as it prepares itself ready to land. A pair of black boots crunches against the snow as they head into the largest tent in the camp and stop, their owner taking a good look at the operation that's obviously going on. The tent's filled with scientific equipment and researchers to match as a strong, feminine voice bellows for their attention, "Who's Regan?"

A man on the other side of the tent hears his name and immediately looks in the direction of the voice, not knowing what to expect. Walking towards the mysterious woman, hidden behind dark glasses and her hood, she also approaches him asking another question, "What have you been doing all this time? Building snowmen?" Her voice focused and straight to the point.

"Who do you think you are? This site is off-limits." Regan replies, taking a good look at his intruder as she takes off her glasses and pulls down her hood to reveal herself to be quite a beautiful woman, complete with stunning red hair and sharp, aqua eyes.

"Tess Mercer. My access is unrestricted." She says with such confidence in her voice, giving off a smirk, "Under Lex's strict written instructions, I am now acting CEO of Luthorcorp and all its projects." She then passes by him, leaving him in a stupor of what just happened. Coming to his senses, he again attempts to confront Tess, "You're nothing but an obscure regional VP, you actually think you're qualified?"

Not turning round to face him Tess smiles, "Lex believes it. That's all that matters." Turning on the spot she faces Regan again, "I want a complete inventory of what you've found," Tess demands, her eyes never moving away from his, "Footprints, snowmobile tracks, any sign of an escape."

"Escape?" Regan interjects, confused on how someone could escape from such a cold and unpredictable environment.

Tess laughs at his noticeable confusion, "Trust me, Lex didn't meet his end on a dwindling ice-cap."

From the tension of their conversation, a voice from one of the sonar researchers speaks out, "Sonar's picking something up."

The man's voice turns their attention away from their heated conversation leaving Tess a little surprised that they've actually found something, "6.4 metres deep," the man replies again as Regan approaches his side.

"What is it?" Tess asks sternly, still standing in the same spot.

"I don't know but from the images on the screen, it may well be human remains."

Regan picks up the printout and observes what it might be as Tess walks slowly towards him, wanting to know as much as he does. Yet unbeknownst to them, they're going to have quite a surprise visit from Green Arrow and the Justice League as he watches from a distance through his glasses which is scanning the area for a good spot to hit. Finding it above the hole the researchers are excavating from, Green Arrow takes out one of his trusted arrows, aims it at a metal railing that holds the lights and fires at it. It hits perfectly, setting off sparks and eventually collapsing to the ground. In the mayhem Regan and Tess are frantically looking around, wondering what's causing this disturbance until her eyes fix on a costumed figure from afar, continuing to fire his arrows at their equipment. Meanwhile an ultrasonic scream can be heard as Black Canary unleashes her powers on the remaining men as they scramble and cry out on their way to the exit. She notices a man approaching her from behind and immediately throws one of her daggers at him, hitting the guy in the shoulder before she knocks him out with a hard kick to the face. Green Arrow then rolls into action, pulling out his small crossbow as he rolls, before firing it upon another researcher (who's about to pull a gun on him) jolting him into unconsciousness. Martian Manhunter enters the fray, phasing through a barrage of bullets before using his superhuman strength to knock his enemies out cold. With the henchman dealt with, Green Arrow comes up to the computer screen to see a message flashing "**Object Located: 6.4 metres**" before the sound of the helicopter lifting off distracts him from the screen. He turns to find Regan pointing a gun to his head, "There's your reason why cowboys won in the West...playing with bows and arrows can only get you so far," but before he can shoot, he's interrupted by Aquaman who crashes up through the floor, grabs Regan by the shoulders and throws him, with the boost of his superhuman strength, into several wooden boxes.

"Nice toss, for a fish out of water!" Green Arrow teases in which Aquaman replies, "Thanks," before Black Canary interjects, "Are you two boys done stroking each other or are we going to look for your Clark?" The last two words obviously meant for Green Arrow, who then remembers why they've come here in the first place.

"It looks like they've found something in that trench, check it out." The four of them then make their way to the trench, amongst the wreckage of their handiwork, before Martian Manhunter volunteers to go down and retrieve it. Phasing through the very ground it takes him only a second before he's back to the surface, revealing what was hiding down there...Clark's red jacket.

"Oh no," Black Canary replies, distraught by the fact that he might have disappeared like Lex or, worse.

Holding onto his jacket Green Arrow and his team leave the tent and stop outside, looking up into the bright sky, with worry on his face as he replies, "Clark, where are you?"

Black Canary then puts a comforting arm around his shoulders following his gaze towards the sky.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know you're probably thinking "Why doesn't Martian Manhunter just use his telepathy to scan the planet for Clark?" but I think that'll be too easy and strip most of the story out. Please, just read and enjoy and don't think too hard about it. Cheers!


	3. Lois Undercover & Chloe's Choices

**Luthor Mansion**** – ****Some Time Later**

It's been rather quiet at the exclusive mansion, what with Lex being missing for a month now, which makes it easier for a nosy reporter to slip in undetected. You guessed it; Lois Lane, reporter of the Daily Planet, on the hunt to find out what happened to her cousin, Chloe Sullivan, who suddenly disappeared a month ago with no signs of where. Trying to pass herself off as a French maid Lois makes sure the coast is clear, cleaning the walls and the furniture with the feather duster before entering Lex's office. White sheets cover most of the furniture as she heads straight for a particular part of Lex's office, a section of wall on the left side of the fireplace. Placing her box of cleaning equipment down by her side, Lois pulls away a sheet covering the shelf and finds what she's looking for, a locked cabinet in need of a key to open it. Crouching down she picks out a small drill bit and attaches it securely to the end of her feather duster (turning out to be a drill in disguise) before slowly drilling into the lock. Inside Lois finds a box labelled "Black Creek Detainees" before opening it up and taking out a USB flash drive with the letters "S-Z" on it. _Lois, you are a genius!_ Lois congratulates herself before fixing the USB drive down the front of her bra after hearing a door closing and footsteps approaching. Pulling the sheet back down Lois takes the feather duster and proceeds in dusting the walls, hoping to fool whoever enters the room.

"You missed a spot," a feminine yet slightly low voice occurs from somewhere behind her.

Lois turns to find an attractive woman; dressed in a blue work shirt, knee-length skirt and black high-heels, standing proudly by the main entrance to Lex's office, "Oui, oui madam," Lois replies in an obvious French accent.

"Those floors...they've lost their sheen. You're not getting lazy, are you?" She asks, hardening the last two words as though denying her credibility as a maid.

Lois grins, not really knowing who she's talking to, "I didn't realize that Lex's secretarial staff can spot a speck of dust from across the room?" She asks, picking up her box and manoeuvring so she's standing right in front of the woman.

The woman approaches her, grinning like she found something funny, "I'm more of a secretary than you are," she looks at her up and down, "a French maid." She stops a metre or so away, her eyes piercing at Lois, "I've always wanted to meet the intrepid reporter, Lois Lane."

Lois shifts uncomfortably as she realizes her cover's been blown. The woman then proceeds in fingering the collar on her French maid's outfit, looking at her again with those eyes, "So you like to play dress-up?"

The intrepid reporter gives the woman a smirk that tells her to back off, taking her hand off the collar, "So if you're not a secretary, then who are you?" Lois then takes this time to eye her up and down, "Lex's 4pm booty call?"

The woman brushes by and stands by his desk, "I realize Mr. Luthor gave you quite a bit of journalistic rope knowing you'll eventually hang yourself...but me on the other hand," she spins on her heel, her face hardening a little, "I'm a little less patient."

"I'm not here as a reporter, I'm here to find my cousin Chloe Sullivan," Lois replies, noticing the room's getting a little too hot with both their egos on overdrive.

"I doubt she's hiding under the furniture," the woman remarks sarcastically, her eyes never leaving Lois' gaze.

"Lex had her arrested by the Department of Domestic Security yet the DDS claim they have no record of her. I want access to Lex's phone records from the day he made that phone call. I want the agent's name!" Lois demands, stepping a little closer to the woman as though trying to intimidate her.

The woman just smirks, "Mr. Luthor is a firm believer in truth and justice Miss Lane," she then folds her arms, "Believe me, if he had your cousin arrested, she was guilty."

Lois doesn't like this woman's tone as she steps closer, "The only thing Chloe's been guilty of is standing up for what she believes in."

Not even the slightest bit intimidated the woman just smirks again, a voice coming from the entrance to the office, "Miss Mercer?"

"Please escort Miss Lane out," Tess demands, not taking her eyes off her.

"Yes ma'am," the younger woman answers taking a firm grip to Lois' arm, "Hey, hands off!" She retaliates in her usual manner.

"Oh, and next time you plan to do this again, you might wanna try microfibre," she smiles again, so conniving Lois swears to God she just wants to punch, "It works wonders."

Lois fakes a smile, "I'll try to remember that."

She's then escorted out of the room by the younger woman and a fellow guard, leaving Tess to ponder about the recent cause of events...

* * *

**Black Creek, Montana** – **Roughly the same time**

In a desolate-looking facility surrounded by mountains, Chloe is being held inside and not really looking her best, judging by her clothes and the fact that she has plugs strapped to her head in a bid for her researcher to test her superhuman intelligence which she recently required by unknown means...

Images flash through her mind as Chloe carefully memorises them from the screen in front of her. She also doesn't look well with black under her eyes and her need to go to sleep from all the pressure when a voice from the intercom wakes her back up, "Got it? Take your time with this one it's especially difficult."

"Barn, truck, tree, dog, ball, dolphin, paper, cup, doll, house, baby, book, umbrella, paper clip," Chloe replies in quick succession that she's not even out of breath. She looks uneasily from left to right whilst the researcher stares in astonishment with what she's accomplished.

"My god," He says to himself but loud enough for Chloe to hear it on the intercom. She pulls the plugs off her head and pushes herself off the chair as she meets the researcher, "Okay so these tests prove that I'm smarter than the average but that doesn't give the government the right to treat like their own private guinea pig."

"You're special Chloe," the man tries to emphasize but Chloe wants none of it, "No I'm not, I'm just a halfway decent hacker who took the wrong turn down the information super highway."

The man pushes the middle of his glasses back to the top of his nose as he continues to emphasize, "A hacker who's just beaten our own super computer? It's hard to believe that such an increase in intelligence can occur overnight."

Chloe arches her head back in frustration, turning her back on him, "I already told you, it just happened; I passed out and when I woke up, I felt _different_."

"Okay, let's do another." The researcher passes by Chloe on his way to another computer, setting up another test which Chloe feels that she doesn't want to take any more, "I've got an idea; how 'bout no more games and puzzles until I have something called a "court date" and a little friend I call a "lawyer"."

"Chloe, we've been through this already," he replies, not looking at her whilst concentrating on writing something in his notes.

"Hello? Have you _read_ my file? I'm an American citizen! I know my rights," Chloe demands, edging towards the researcher who now takes this time to face her, "The day you hacked into the NASA mainframe to download classified information was the day you gave up those rights! You committed an act of treason!"

"Have you been listening to me the whole time that I've been here? I'm not a spy! I don't deserve to be held here against my will!"

This time her opposer edges closer, his eyes fixed on hers, "You could stay here, use your ability to give back your country and leave this place in 12 months or you could go to court, get convicted and rot in a federal prison for 20 years? That's your choice Miss Sullivan," he replies before leaving her to her thoughts.

_Clark, where are you? I need you to get me out of this freakin' place!_ She screams in her head as she stares back at the screen, filled with blinking images.


	4. Clark's Predicament & Tess's Threat

**Isis Foundation, Metropolis**

Images of Clark Kent are on all of the computer screens as Dinah works her magic trying to find him through the satellites, "I've ran his photograph through every surveillance camera north of 6° latitude. The face recognition hasn't come back with a single hit!"

"Every dock on the east coastline of the Siberian Sea to Backlin Bay are all Clark Kent-free zones. It's like he's just disappeared from the face of the Earth," A.C informs as he tears away a fax from the machine.

John Jones, who's staring out the window, joins the conversation, "If he did, then I would have no way of sensing it yet I have a feeling he's still somewhere on this Earth but I have no idea where."

Oliver, still distraught that they haven't found his lover yet, looks to John with a little anger, "Yeah, what's up with that? Aren't you supposed to be a powerful telepath? Able to read minds across the entire planet?"

Sensing this anger John turns to confront Oliver's hazel eyes with his own as they start to glow red, "Yes, that is correct but after the destruction of his Fortress, something must've dampened my ability to track him. It's like his mind's immune to telepathic conversation else I would've found him weeks ago."

Knowing that fighting will get him nowhere Oliver slams the paper he's holding onto the table, "Well that just leaves Chloe's hard-drive that's full of fun facts but nothing that's going to help us find Clark."

The other Justice Leaguers can tell by his face that he could crack at any moment but Dinah finds it in herself to break it to him, "Ollie," she replies sympathetically, "We've searched everywhere for him." She stands by A.C and John as she continues, "Maybe it's time for you to accept the fact that something's happened to him."

Looking sternly at his fellow Leaguers, he tries his hardest to fight back the tears as he moves closer to them, "No, no you don't understand. Clark's not like us, it's going to take a lot more than snow and ice to bring him down."

Dinah places a soft hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him with words she knows he's not ready to hear, "Victor and Bart have covered the entire southern hemisphere...they haven't found anything. What makes you so sure that we will?" She then tosses a strand of her fake brunette wig over her shoulder.

Looking at them with confidence in his eyes Oliver shakes his head, "Clark wouldn't give up on us," he chokes, "He certainly wouldn't give up on me. So I say we're not giving up on him either."

Dinah, A.C and John nod their heads in agreement as Ollie leaves to get ready, leaving them to ponder on what their next assignments will be...

**Verkhoyansk, Russia**

Clark has somehow found himself in Russia and, for the past month, has been working at a warehouse that stores caviare, loading and unloading trucks full of the stuff. On this particular day it's busily pouring with rain, leaving Clark drenched and annoyed at his predicament. Stripped of his powers Clark's been finding it hard to lift the boxes and barrels, without his super strength and stamina to back him up. One of the guards notices this and approaches from one of the small huts situated around the warehouse, "What is this? This no time for coffee break!" He demands, his Russian accent highly noticeable in his deep voice as Clark tries his best to talk whilst he's nearly out of breath, "Just please...let me make a phone call."

"I already told you, when you pay me back." The guard then smiles greedily at Clark, "I'll get you...your money," he talks through clenched teeth, "I'll get you whatever you want once I've made the call." They stare at each other for a moment, Clark easing up, "I need to let people know that I'm okay."

"So? Why don't you send a message, by carrier pigeon?" The guard jokes as he turns away to deal with other matters with the shipment. A few feet away a driver of a truck, filled with shipment, has left the door open for Clark to make do with his escape. _Come on Clark, you can do this. Just as soon as they turn away, make a break for it and then you're out of this god-forsaken joint!_ He tells himself as he watches the two guards squabbling about something in Russian.

_Wait for it Clark...now, go for it!_ His mind screams as the two guards edge away far enough for Clark to make do his escape. Literally jumping in through the passenger side, he slams the door behind him and immediately slams into gear, as the driver was kind enough to leave the truck running. Thundering towards the gate, the two guards dive out the way as Clark can feel his freedom already. However the guards guarding the gate begin to open fire at the front of the truck as several of the bullets smash through the windscreen, causing Clark to duck down to the side and inevitably lose his control over the truck. It crashes into barrels full of water and stops abruptly, as Clark gets up a little dazed and confused.

The guard he was talking to earlier opens the door and punches him square in the face before pulling him out and throwing him to the floor. Before he can give Clark time to get up, he kicks him in the stomach and finishes with a hard kick to the face which sends Clark hard on to his back. Struggling to get to his feet Clark hears the click of the gun and focuses his eyesight towards the guard, "Try that again and I won't be so nice," he says before knocking Clark out with another kick to the face. Blood pours from his head wound as he lies unconscious with the rain giving him little comfort for the pain he's just had to endure...

**Metropolis** – **Regan's Office**

As Regan's busy writing down reports about the event that transpired in the Arctic, he doesn't even notice the presence of Tess Mercer, who stands at his doorway watching him with a smile, "What's the news from your elves from the North Pole?" She asks in her usual manner but Regan isn't in the mood.

"Satellites picked up an encoded communication signal from the group that attacked us."

"We're not the only ones that are good at concealing information," Tess moves from her spot from the door and moves closer to Regan's desk, Regan watching her every move, "Don't you remember your little journey up North in the Luthorcorp jet right before Lex disappeared?"

"I honoured Mr. Luthor's request for absolute digression," Regan replies confidently as Tess can only stare him with those cold eyes of hers, "Have you been searching for Lex or are you just covering your own tracks?"

Regan nods his head, seeing where she's going with this, and stands up, hands in his pockets as he does the same, "I've done my homework on you. Taught yourself how to read in a Louisianan swamp-house, got into Harvard at 15, goes deep-sea diving in her spare time but I don't give a damn about any of it." When he's finished, he standing in front of Tess, his face now hardening, "No-one questions my loyalty."

Noticing the hardness in his face and voice Tess doesn't back down, she instead intimidates him even more, "If I ever find out that someone's been withholding information that can help me find Lex, I'll be forced to respond accordingly." Her eyes are on his and they are as hard as ice.

"Are you threatening me Miss Mercer?"

She shakes her head, smiling, "I'm just giving you an opportunity, to keep your job. I suggest you find Lex or you will be similarly terminated."

Giving into her Regan can only nod accordingly as she spins on her heels and leaves the room, smirking as she goes.


	5. Captured & Clark's Rescuer

**Black Creek, Montana**

Back at the facility where Chloe's being held, she finds herself looking at the same computer screen only this time it has columns of numbers instead of blinking images, "I'm all for serving my country but what kind of secret government mission could a out-of-work newspaper hacker pull off?" She asks, as the researcher circles around her and stops by her side, "You're going to help us catch a few bad guys for us Chloe."

"By playing sudoku?" she replies in her usual tone.

"No, these are scrambled transmissions that a group of terrorists used to communicate," he answers simply, "None of our computers can figure out its odd rhythm and," he looks up and down at Chloe, "_You_ are our best shot."

Not really having any choice Chloe looks at the screen as it changes before taking a deep breath, "Okay, let's do this."

"We're looking for three cell-phone numbers hidden within the code," the researcher replies while he's jotting down on his electronic pad.

Chloe, her eyes studying the many equations carefully, begins deciphering them, "429-555-0169". The numbers appear on the screen and a female voice occurs, "Target...position...required..."

**Tromsø, Norway**

Residing in an unknown building, A.C's taking a shower to replenish his strength, not knowing that a presence has appeared in the room. With his back to the intruder, a gun's pointed at his back before a shot's fired and a small dart tries to puncture his skin but it fails, thanks to his enhanced physiology. Hearing the shot fired, A.C swiftly turns to face his attacker before charging, in the nude, full pelt. The black-clothed intruder vanishes out of the door and into the corridor in which A.C follows, using his superhuman strength to crash through the wall, to find a red-haired woman in a dark-green bodysuit standing in his way.

Eyeing his nakedness, the woman smirks, "My, my, you sure know how to make me blush," before raising a hand and using her powers of aquakinesis to absorb the moisture from A.C's body, causing him to struggle for breath before falling to the floor, unconscious. The red-haired woman steps up to the inert Leaguer and smiles again, her blue eyes shining in the light, "I told you darts wouldn't work. Be extra careful with this one."

"Why?" The intruder appears, taking off his black mask now that A.C's knocked out, "Because, you imbecile, _we_ are childhood sweethearts. We share a special "bond" with each other. I don't want any further damage done to him, understand?"

"Yes Mera..."

**Black Creek, Montana**

"429-555-0132."

**Qeqertarsuaq, Greenland**

Having just acquired A.C, their next target is Black Canary who, fully garbed in her costume, is just at this minute hand-springing off the roof of one building to land in a crouch on the roof of another next to it. Looking around to make sure the coast is clear, Black Canary advances only to get shot at by an unknown assailant. Making her way swiftly down the fire escape, dodging the shots as she goes, she lands on the ground to find herself surrounded. Without hesitation she unleashes her "Canary Cry", her high-pitched sonic scream bombards them with ultrasonic sound, causing them to drop their weapons and kneel over in agony, covering their ears as though to drown out the noise. Suddenly a shot's fired from somewhere behind her and she's unable to dodge in time as it sticks into her neck, dropping unconscious in a matter of seconds. The guards then drag her away...

**Black Creek, Montana**

"207-555-0 --," Chloe halts, her super intelligence telling her that she's been helping them find the Justice League, "You have three more numbers Chloe," the researcher asks, noticing her hesitation.

"These ain't the phone numbers of bad guys," Chloe replies, then turning to face him, "You're not the DDS."

"What's the last telephone number Chloe?" He asks, his voice raised a little louder than usual.

Wasting no time Chloe drop-kicks him into the nearby wall, causing him to drop his electronic pad. Then she picks it up and smashes it across his face, knocking him out for the count. Darting out the nearest exit out of the room Chloe turns a corner and starts running, not really knowing where to go. As the alarm sounds she races round a corner to run up the stairs but collides with an unsuspecting guard who grabs her with his large arms.

"No! Let me go!" She cries, as she desperately fights for her freedom. She's kicking frantically in the air as another guard grabs her legs, as they wrestle to the ground. Chloe's easily overwhelmed by the two big guys, who pin her to the floor, making sure that she can't escape again. From behind a man in a suit appears, watching her struggle...it's Regan, "Find the third at all costs," he orders the researcher, who's now awakened from Chloe's attempt of escape, showing a nicely lump of blue and red skin where she hit him with his pad.

**Verkhoyansk, Russia**

Resting on a couple of crates after being knocked out by the guard for his latest attempt to escape, Clark's suddenly woken up by a splash of cold water. He shakes his hair of some of the water while he wipes some away from his eyes, turning onto his side to see his tormentor.

"How are you feeling?" The guard with the thick Russian accent asks, as he watches Clark rise to his feet, "Never better," he mutters, giving the guard the "look".

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

Clark, still feeling achy, walks smoothly past the two guards towards a crate with a 2x4 on it, gripping it tightly and swinging it, connecting it with the other guard's face. Another tries to take him out with the butt of his AK47 but Clark swings the 2x4 again, hitting the guy's stomach before wrestling him for his gun. The thick-accented guard clicks his handgun and aims it at the back of Clark's head, "You are very determined, aren't you?" He asks, as guards surround him with their guns aimed.

"I just want to go home," Clark replies simply, not knowing what's going to happen next.

"Okay, just tell me where to ship your body," the thick-accented guard intimidates, interrupted by the sound of a young man speaking in Russian.

"_I hear you have the best black market caviare in Russia._"

_I know that voice but, can it really be him?_ Clark wonders as he slowly turns around to see a handsome blonde with a killer smile. _Ollie!_ His mind practically screams out as Ollie walks closer to him. The thick-accented guard smacks the back of Clark's leg to get him to kneel before he turns his attention to the young man, "_Who are you?_"

"Conner Hawke," Ollie fibs, flashing a wad of cash in his hand, "_Ivan Alexandrov sent me_." He stops just a few feet from the guard. "_He speaks very highly of your product._"

The thick-accented guard eyes the money, stepping a little closer to him, "_Only the best; Osetra, Beluga, Sevruga_." Ollie looks at Clark and vice-versa, nodding his head at the guard before shovelling the money back into his pocket. "What are you looking at?" He asks Clark, who looks at him quizzically, "Have you got a problem with me?" He asks again before quickly winking, to get him to "play along". Clark looks at the guard and back at Ollie who speaks again, "My presence here bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's starting to."

Ollie nods, and laughs inside his head at Clark's weak attempt at a comeback, "Starting to?" He laughs, looking back to the guards before giving Clark a hard right hook, causing him to fall back against the crate. _Sorry I had to do that Clark but it's the only way to get you out of here_. Clark wipes the blood from his lips before fully tackling Ollie to the ground, rolling around each other as they fight for dominance. With Clark on top and Ollie bottom, the former punches him in the gut which the latter realises that he still packs a mighty punch, even without his superpowers. Grabbing him from the front of his jacket Clark pulls him in closer, as though he's about to kiss him right there and then, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Rolling with it!" Ollie replies as he unleashes another right hook, sending Clark onto the floor so he can straddle on top of him. _If people knew, they'd think we were actually doing it, the way we're fighting like this,_ Ollie jokes to himself before hitting Clark in the face again.

Pulling him to his feet Ollie now has Clark in his grasp, "What's the matter, huh? Batteries run out?" Clark smiles at his gesture, "I've got a little more juice left." He then proceeds in punching Ollie in the gut and twice in the face before Ollie blocks him and pulls out a flip-knife. He then pulls Clark close to him, the knife now at his neck, "I'll take a hundred cases of Beluga, 50 cases of Sevruga, and this pathetic little punk here!"

_Punk? Ooh, you're gonna get it when I get my hands on you Ollie, _Clark laughs in his mind as he takes this moment to enjoy Ollie's arm around him, feeling his strong bicep as it rests against his chest.

"I want the honour of finishing him off!" He throws the wad of cash at the thick-accented guard, who then passes it to another, "Be my guest. I'll throw him in for free."

"That'll do very nicely, come on you! Let's get going!" Ollie commands as he pushes Clark in the direction of the exit. Once they're walking side-by-side and out of the guards' hearing range, Clark asks under his breath, "What took you so long babe?"

Ollie can only smile as they walk on hastily.


	6. Comfort Zone & Happy Reunions

**On Ollie's Private Jet**

On their course back to America, the two heroes are busy catching up with each other; Clark's sitting comfortably on one of the soft chairs with Ollie parking himself on his lap, kissing each other vigorously. Clark cups his hands round Ollie's face while he braces himself on the arms on the chair. Stopping for breath the blonde stunner smiles, "You know I've waited a whole month for that."

"Then why stop now? We've got the rest of the plane ride to enjoy this moment," Clark asks, teasing his lover's neck with his soft, swollen lips, the need for each other blatantly obvious as Ollie moans in pleasure, "You know, I couldn't have it any other way but," he gives a quick kiss to Clark's lips but backs off before he can return it, "We need to get back to business."

He climbs off Clark, allowing them both breathing space before heading to the fridge and taking out two bottled waters, knowing that Clark doesn't drink and it's too early for it anyway. Throwing one to Clark he catches it, opening it up and drinking it down, as some of it escapes and drips down his neck, making Ollie want to lick it up with his tongue but urges himself not to.

"So, how does an entire ice fortress just up and disappear?" Clark asks, placing the bottled water on the glass table. Ollie takes a seat in front of him before taking a sip of his water, "I think there's a punch-line in that question." Clark looks seriously at him and Ollie backs down, "It must be apart of my father's plan. As it turns out the way to control me was taking away my powers."

"Well it's much better than Lex walking around with a remote control to a Clark-bot."

"Lex was there," Clark's eyes tensing, "He knows everything, he knows my secret." He turns away to look at the passing clouds in the sky, wondering if he will ever fly alongside them again.

"Lex is tenacious but there's no way anyone could've survive that Clark," Ollie soothes him as he takes Clark's hands into his own, giving him that warm smile he loved so much.

"Well I did, without my abilities."

"After the avalanche, did you see anything?"

Clark shakes his head, "There was so much wind and snow I could barely see two feet in front of me. I started hiking, I went as long as I could then, next thing I know I wake up on a fishing boat in the middle of the Arctic Ocean."

Massaging Clark's hands with his own, Ollie tries to hold back the tears, "God Clark, you could've died out there."

"Ollie I've really screwed up, I took my eyes off Lex until it was too late," he tries not to choke at the thought, "I lost my friends, I lost my powers...you," he caresses Ollie's cheek, "Chloe's in DDS custody because of me."

"I have an army of lawyers on it but Chloe Sullivan was never arrested by the Department of Domestic Security."

Clark's eyes widen with realisation, "It was Lex. Jimmy betrayed him so he went after the one person he cares about the most, Chloe." His jaw tightens at the fact as Ollie nods in agreement, "If Lex wanted to hide her, there's a facility in Montana in Black Creek, the only place the League hasn't hit yet." He explains as he walks over to open up a file on one of the desks, "Unfortunately anyone who goes in never comes out."

Realising that he might lose his best friend, Clark flips, "Well we need to get her out of there!"

Ollie holds him steady, "Calm down Clark, we will but problem is; Dinah and A.C went off the radar looking for you, John's having trouble picking them up telepathically and you are, at the moment, _useless_."

"With or without my powers, I'm not going to let my best friend rot in a Luthorcorp prison."

Ollie smiles at his bravery, "Neither am I."

Pressing a button on a secured phone, he waits before a familiar voice answers, "What's up amigo, did you find him yet?"

"Yes, I'm here Bart. It's good to hear your voice again. It's been awhile." Clark answers.

"Likewise. So, what's the plan Ollie?"

"Have you, Victor and John meet us in Black Creek, Montana. We have a search and rescue mission."

"And who may I ask is the dam-selle in distress?" The speedster asks, Clark smiling at his tone of voice.

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Ah, the pretty blonde with the smarts. I'm definitely up for that."

Looking at Clark as though to apologize for his behaviour, Ollie returns to Bart, "Okay, that's enough of that. We'll meet you there. Over and out."

"Over and out, boss-man."

"He never changes, does he?" Clark asks, a beaming smile on his face.

"Well 'A cheetah never changes its spots' Clark," Ollie remarks as they lean into each other for another kiss.

**Black Creek, Montana**

Meanwhile Black Canary and Aquaman are chained in the middle of a room; Dinah with a device round her neck to disable her powers while A.C's slowly dehydrating in the heat which is dampening his strength. Regan appears before them, with Mera by his side, as he pulls his sleeves up, "Shame Lex isn't here to see this."

The two heroes look at him with disgust, "The elusive band of terrorists, finally captured and in chains."

"Lex has never been able to track us, so how did his bozo zoo-keeper get so lucky?" Black Canary asks, her eyes piercing at Regan. Mera steps forward and slaps her hard across the face before returning to his side.

"Thank you," his attention on Mera before reverting back to his prisoners, "Luck has nothing to do with it Miss Lance. I have a new secret weapon."

The two Leaguers look at one another, trying to fathom out what Regan's talking about. He turns away from them and gazes out of the window, the Sun hidden away by the mountains, "When you were out scouring in the Arctic, you were looking for someone," he turns to face them again, "The 'Traveller'."

"Who's that?" A.C asks, "A frequent flyer?" The heat's getting to him as his skin continues to flake and his lips are sore and torn.

Looking firmly at him Regan explains it plain and simple, "He's an alien, he knows what happened to Lex. Who is he?"

"The only reason why we went up to that winter wonderland was to find Lex," A.C reassures him but Regan's having none of it, "You're lying through your gills Mr. Curry. I'm guessing that if you two aren't going to tell me, then your hooded ring-leader will. Mera, let's go."

The name suddenly rings a bell in A.C's mind, causing him to call out, "Mera?! Is that really you? Why are you on his side?"

Mera just stares at him, no emotion on her face, as Regan smiles at him, "Oh, I almost forgot. You two were childhood sweethearts way back when, weren't you? Yeah, we found this one on the coast of Florida, causing quite a disturbance on her search to find you. After we captured her, we were going to send her into the "33.1 Project" but her powers have proved quite useful for our cause and so, we made her into an agent. So don't try to reason with her, she won't listen."

"But she wouldn't have joined you willingly! Not the Mera I know, what have you done to her!" A.C exclaims angrily, wishing that he had the strength to rip the chains off and give Regan a piece of his mind.

"Now if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Come on, Mera!" He then disappears down the corridor. Mera looks upon the two captives and when A.C looks at her he sees something, a flinch, telling him that there's still some of her conscious in there before she leaves.


	7. The JLA in Action Part 1!

Elsewhere, at the entrance of the facility, Martian Manhunter phases through the steel door and is approached by two guards who he incapacitates quickly with a powerful enough telepathic blast to knock them out before flipping the switch to unlock the door. The rest of the Justice League (Green Arrow, Impulse and Cyborg) and Clark enter, watching the area for any more guards.

"Okay team, according to their security system, we've got 15 minutes max," Green Arrow replies, arming his crossbow, "Clark, you come with me."

"No, we'll cover ground if we split up," Clark insists, passing the Leaguers towards a stair-way that splits left and right halfway up. Green Arrow's concerned at his request, "What are you going to do if you get caught? Bite someone?"

"I'm not going to argue with you. Chloe's in danger!"

Green Arrow's jaw tightens, "Alright Clark, you be the hero. Just know that I might not be there to save you." With that out of the way, he brushes past Clark, heading down one corridor while the others pick their routes and scatter, leaving him on his own. Taking the only corridor left he hurries to find his friend, looking through door windows to find other prisoners but no Chloe. Reaching the end of the corridor, he opens the door and, to his surprise, hears a familiar female voice coming from one of the corridors, "I can't believe it! One alarm clock malfunction and you're suddenly demoted and sent to Deliverance territory!"

_Lois! What is she doing here of all places!_ He waits as she, accompanied by two other guards, appear from around the corner and she stops, her face lighting up with shock at who she's seeing, "What the hell are you doing here?" She asks, walking up to Clark with the two guards following.

Clark hesitates, he doesn't know what to say in a situation like this, "I -- ," is all he can muster, wondering how Lois managed to get into a place like this before one of the guards speaks out, "Do you know this guy, ma'am?"

"Yes, no," Lois and Clark say at the same time, causing confusion to the guards. Lois smirks at them, "He wishes he didn't know me. I thought I dropped you at your cell?" She places her hands firmly at her hips, waiting for him to respond. Clark just can't seem to act as the other guard speaks out, "We'll take him back, ma'am."

Lois grabs his arm and pulls him back, "What and send me to the Sahara? Look, one demotion this week is enough," Lois answers firmly, trying to get them to understand but fails, "I think we can take care of this one."

Lois, knowing that she's not going to win this one, slams her boot vigorously into the stomach of one guard while Clark blocks the other's punch and knocks him out with a hard right hook before Lois finishes with a knee to her victim's face. Once he's knocked out she then kneels down beside him and takes one of his handguns, holstering it at her side, "What are you doing here?" She asks Clark, not looking back at him.

"I heard they did Espresso." Clark answers as he follows her down another corridor.

"You go missing for a month and you come back with a sense of humour." Lois then checks her ammo before clipping it back into the gun.

"I've been tracking down Chloe but the question is, how did you get in here?" His emphasis obvious in the question. Lois stops and gives him her trademark smile that _usually_ gets her out of all sorts of trouble, "I used my feminine charm." She's interrupted by the sound of Clark's humph, "Yes I do have some." They then continue down the corridor, bickering as they went.

"Great job protecting your short supply of it."

"Why don't you give your stand-up a rest, it doesn't look good on you. Just do _exactly_ what I tell you so we can find Chloe a lot faster and keep us both alive." Lois then heads on, leaving Clark to follow shortly behind.

Finally awaking from her drug-induced slumber, Chloe finds herself back in the room, looking at the screen with the phone numbers, only this time she's tightly restrained to the chair. She struggles, trying to free herself but the restraints are too tight. The researcher returns to her side, "Sweet dreams?" His presence makes her jump a little.

"Like my worst nightmare…I've been hunting down innocent people for Luthercorp, that's who you _really_ work for, isn't it?" She asks, her eyes looking sternly at him.

Just then Regan appears to interrupt the awkwardness that's evident in the room, accompanied by Mera, "I've read you in Lex's file. I knew you had a healing ability but a turbo I.Q? That was a pleasant surprise." He puts his hands in his pockets and smirks. _I'd slap him right across his face if I just had a hand free_, Chloe threatens in mind as Regan senses her discomfort.

"I'm not going to help you," Chloe replies through clenched teeth, "So I'm guessing you're going to have to kill me."

Regan smiles at her bravery, "You know you come from a talented family. Your Mom had a real _gift_; the ability to get people to do anything against their will."

This causes Chloe to "stand down", remembering the brief time she had with her mother before she used her power against her in order to escape Lex's facility. With some help from Clark, Moira's able to see her daughter again, but without Lex's drugs, she slipped back into a catatonic state.

"Lex had the foresight to extract as much spinal fluid as he could from Moira Sullivan," Regan's voice awakening her from her thoughts, "Add in our own research and we have a way of controlling people, like my beautiful assistant Mera, for instance."

At that precise moment, as if on cue, Mera's eyes glow green and Chloe quickly deduces that's not a good sign. In Regan's hands he holds a special type of gun that has bright green liquid in its chamber. Chloe moves to the edge of her seat, uneasy at the fact that he's going to use that thing on her any second now.

"Well I know it's not perfect, it doesn't last long," his look reverting from the gun to Chloe, "But it'll get the job done." He nods before plunging it into her neck, "Get away from me," Chloe retorts but she can't do anything as it's injected into her bloodstream. Her irises glow green, like Mera's, feeling totally emotionless, staring at the screen in front of her.

"Find the final three digits," Regan commands.

Doing as he commands, Chloe focuses and finds them quickly, "173." The screen then links into the co-ordinates of the cell-phone to find that it's somewhere in the building.

"How thoughtful of him to come to us," he says as he looks at Mera, who nods at what he's suggesting and leaves, taking a gun with the "special fluid" in it with her. The effect on Chloe soon wears off, reverting her back to normal and looks in shock at the fact that they've found him. _Ollie…what have I done?_


	8. The JLA in Action Part 2!

Just at that moment Green Arrow cautiously enters the room where Black Canary and Aquaman are being held captive, his crossbow always raised for any surprise attacks. Seeing the two chained up like that he cracks a smile behind his hood and glasses, "Well done guys, are you alright?"

"Freeze! Don't you move!" He's suddenly overwhelmed by several guards as they appear from all the entrances to the room, flashing their lights and shouting at him to "stand down" before Mera appears at his side and injects him with the same fluid that Regan used on Chloe just minutes ago, "You will help me take down your friends and then you'll do what's necessary to find out what happened to Lex Luthor."

Green Arrow looks up just as his eyes glow green behind his dark glasses…

Meanwhile, at the other side of the complex, Impulse's busy taking down a few guards by spinning really fast, creating a vortex, that sends them hard against the walls of the room, "Wic-ked! I've always wanted to try that move out." Suddenly the communicator in his eye springs to life with the sound of Green Arrow on the other end, "Jeez, Green Arrow, you scared the crap out of me! What's up?"

"Impulse, I need you to come to Section 3b, I'm gonna need your help."

"Alright GA, on my way amigo!" He checks the nearby map to make sure where to go before super-speeding down numerous corridor in the direction of Section 3b, not knowing what's coming his way. As he nears Section 3b, he suddenly slips on what seems like a slippery surface and can't help sliding hard into the nearby wall. Literally knocking the wind right out of him, Impulse holds onto his chest as he coughs, finding it hard to breathe when he notices someone a few feet away. Seeing that it's Green Arrow, he doesn't realize the danger's he's in, slowly climbing to his feet, "Hey GA, watch your step. It's slipping round here, I found that out the hard way."

Lifting his bow and arrow, he aims it at Impulse before he has a chance to get away before succumbing to the electric shock that it emits as it sticks into this shoulder. Mera appears before the unconscious Impulse and absorbs all the water from the floor, "That's one down, just another two and that's everyone from that little "League" of yours."

Cyborg and John Jones have joined together after taking a few guards out in the mess hall; via physical disruption (John) and sonic blasters (Cyborg). Telepathically sensing a disturbance within Impulse and Green Arrow's mind, John stops, "I can't seem to read the others' minds, it's like there's a barrier shutting me out."

"That means they've probably landed into some trouble. Come on, let's hurry." They go to leave when they're interrupted by an unfamiliar female voice, "They're not the ones causing the trouble, Cyborg." She appears at one entrance while Impulse appears at the other, their eyes flashing green.

"Who is this chick?" Cyborg asks.

"I suspect she's working for the very people we're trying to stop. Be on your guard Cyborg." John replies calmly, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh, was it that obvious Martian?" She turns her focus onto Impulse, "Take them out!"

In an instant Impulse, using his super-speed, starts to run round the two Leaguers in a circle creating another wind vortex before stopping, which leads to Cyborg and John getting thrown across the room. Getting up Cyborg morphs his right arm into his sonic blaster, "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Boo-yeah!" He fires it, sending a blast of sonic energy in the direction of Mera, but she swiftly creates a barrier between her and the blast by generating water and then increases its density, making it "solid".

"Come on Leaguer, you're going to have to do better than that!" She then sends her "hard water" in the form of missiles, projecting them at the interlopers. John instantly phases through the attack while Cyborg dives out the way before taking another shot at her but is hampered by a kick by Impulse.

Grabbing Impulse by the shoulders, Cyborg attempts to reach him, "Impulse, stop fighting us! It's me, Cy! Don't you remember?" Impulse doesn't reply, he just smirks before grabbing him by the shoulders and instantly spinning on the spot. After enough momentum he lets go of Cyborg, which sends him flying through the air and crashing through a wall. Meanwhile John's getting pummelled by Mera, who's shaped her "hard water" into a large, blunt mace, as she continues the assault until John's on all fours. Ceasing Mera steps up to the panting Martian and kneels down to his level, "Had enough Martian?"

"Not in the slightest," he remarks, placing his hands on the side of her head and induces a strong telepathic shock. Mera screams out in agony, her mind not able to take the intense pressure, as she quickly falls unconscious. Impulse returns from his fight with Cyborg and attempts to fight the Martian but, just at the nick of time, the effect of the "mind-controlling" fluid wears off. Looking around the room to see it in shambles, Impulse scratches the back of his head and gives out a small laugh, "John? Did I miss something? What happened here?"

Cyborg returns from the other room, after picking himself up from the fight with Impulse and answers his question, "Not much, just you and that crazy red-head intent on turning us into zombies like you were just a second ago."

Sitting Mera up against the wall, John turns to his bickering team-mates, "I'm going to scout ahead and look for Green Arrow before he does something drastic, you two stay here and watch her. As Impulse's metabolism works faster than hers, we don't know if she's still effected."

"Whatever you say John, you can count on us." Cyborg replies as John flies through the air and phases through the wall, leaving the two to guard their prisoner.

* * *

Coming out from around a corner, Lois checking the coast is clear, emerges with gun in hand with Clark following behind, "Do you mind not pulling that thing on me," in which she retorts, "God Clark, I'm not aiming at you." He looks at her, "What? I'm not, besides it's only your kneecap."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better," Clark utters, as they continue down the long corridor, still haven't found where they're keeping Chloe. _This would've gone a lot quicker if only I had my powers_, he thinks to himself as he checks through the door windows as they pass by them.

"Look, I know you're nervous Smallville but I'm the one who was brought up around Green Berets and Navy Seals. Stick close to me and I'll protect you, you'll be fine."

Stopping at a particular door Clark can see Chloe through the window and tries to open it but finds out quickly that it's locked, "Chloe…"

"Out of the way Smallville." Lois asks, as he turns to see what she's about to do. Nodding, he sees that she's going to shoot the lock of the door, allowing them access to the door. Once Clark's out of the way Lois aims right at it, takes a moment before pulling the trigger and successfully hitting the target, the noise of the shot alerting Chloe as she turns to face the door.

"Chloe! Oh, thank God!" Lois reassures herself, knowing that Chloe's alright, "Lois! Look out, look out behind you!"

"What -- ?" Lois begins but she's taken out by a stun gun to the neck by the researcher, knocking her out cold. Smiling at Chloe thinking that he's in the clear, Clark enters the room and quickly punches him round the face, knocking him out. Kneeling down to see if Lois' badly injured but finding that she's only unconscious, he shoots up when he hears Chloe's voice, "Clark, where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. Got held up at a Russian war camp," he answers, helping her out of her restraints, "I'm so glad you're okay." Chloe then wraps her arms round him, standing on tip-toes, as he returns her embrace. Sensing that Clark's different Chloe moves out of the hug, "What happened to you, you're," but Clark cuts in, "Human. Turns out what Jor-El said that there's a way to control me," yet this time Chloe interjects, "He meant by taking away your powers. How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Don't worry, Oliver's here with me." He says with a smile but Chloe looks at him worried, "Security's closing in on him. They already have Dinah and A.C."

Realizing that he could be in danger, he takes off in search for him, looking back at Chloe, "Watch Lois."

"But Clark, you have no way of defending yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Chloe then watches as he disappears out of the room, wondering if he's really going to be _fine._ Coming to a double bull-nose staircase, Clark descends down them before stopping on the landing when he sees Green Arrow at the bottom, a smile crops up on Clark's face, "Oliver, there you are. I knew those guys wouldn't touch you." He nods in appreciation at Green Arrow's feat, not realizing that he's been turned by the drug.

"Where's Lex?" Green Arrow asks, his voice deep and hard.

Clark looks at him gone out, wondering why he asked him that, "Lex? I told you before I have no idea. Ollie, are you okay?"

Raising his bow and arrow, Clark quickly realizes that Ollie's not acting like himself but it's too late to stop the arrow piercing into his shoulder. Clark winces, the pain shooting across his body, "That was a warning shot Clark, the next will go straight through your heart." Green Arrow replies with no emotion or guilt in his voice for what's he's doing.

Finally pulling the arrow out Clark tries to reason with him, "Ollie, listen to me. They've got you under their control, you don't know what you're doing. The Ollie I know and love would never do this."

"I won't ask again Clark, where is he?" He asks, as though what Clark's just said hasn't sunk in, "I told you, I don't know. You've got to believe me."

"I'll do whatever it takes to find Lex." He then aims his bow and arrow again, this time aimed at his heart.

"I don't know!" Clark exclaims as he raises his hand as though it might protect him before Oliver open fires. As if in slow motion the arrow soars through the air before penetrating right through the middle of Clark's chest and out through the window behind him, smashing it in the process. Holding onto his chest Clark falls to his knees, struggling to breathe before slumping to the floor. As if by a horrible twist of fate Oliver's released from the drug's control and watches in disbelief at Clark's slumped body on the stairs.


	9. Clark's LifeSaver & Restored Powers

Dropping his bow Oliver rushes to his lover's side, placing his hands firmly on Clark's wounds to try and stop the bleeding, the effects of what he's just done coming in tears, "Oh Clark, I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself!" His tears drip slowly down his face, "Come on, stay with me! I don't want to lose you again!"

From the top of the stairs Chloe appears, stopping herself at the banister to find Clark bleeding to death and Oliver crying over what he's done, "Clark," she gasps as she runs down the stairs to his side. Kneeling down beside him, Chloe attempts to lift him up to get a good hold on him.

"It's all my fault Chloe, I couldn't stop myself..."

"I know Oliver, I can save him but you're going to have to give us some space." Chloe demands, as he quietly nods, standing to his feet and trying his best to wipe the tears away.

"No," Clark gasps, knowing full well what it will do to her if she uses all of her healing ability, "Don't you dare Chloe, I won't let you."

"Sshh, everything's going to be alright Clark, I promise you. You've been saving people's lives for as long as I can remember, now allow someone else to save yours." She gives him a smile as a lonely tear drips down her cheek. As Oliver waits for her "healing" to begin, Chloe presses a soft hand on Clark's wounds as he jerks in her arms. A few moments later Chloe's surrounded by a bright, white light, so bright in fact that Oliver has to look away, as she wills it into Clark's body. While she continues to heal him Clark falls unconscious as the world turns to darkness.

**Kent Farm, Kansas**

With the sun shining bright, Clark finds himself waking up in his loft and quickly jerks up to find John Jones watching over him with a football in his hand, but for some reason he's in his Martian form and not in his human's. Clark stares in amazement at his true features; he has a slender body, with sharp, angular features and a tapered cranium, red eyes and green skin. Clark then feels his chest, wondering how his wounds are healed and how he escaped death.

"How does it feel to be whole again?" The Martian Manhunter asks, his voice deep yet soothing. He throws the ball at Clark who catches it and pops it, thanks to the return of his powers. The Martian can see that Clark's trying to fathom it out, his eyes looking back and forth.

"I was dying, Chloe saved me. I remember this bright, white light."

"The healing effect of Chloe's ability brought you back from death," he answers with a smile, his sharp white teeth showing, "She's quite a remarkable, young woman and just so you know, she's recovering rather well. Your fatal wounds and your Kryptonian physiology would've put her in a dangerous comatose state but with the help of my telepathy, I managed to keep her unconsciousness at a healthy level. Jimmy's keeping an eye on her back at the Talon."

"I'm very glad to hear that but she shouldn't have had to," Clark replies, this confusing the Martian at what he's trying to say. His eyes study Clark before continuing on, "Jor-El knew that he was sending you on an impossible odyssey. To be given the powers of a god, yet exist amongst humans."

"I sometimes feel like that I should be two different people," he nods, thinking that what he's saying's right, "Either way I can't expect Chloe, you or anybody else to keep saving me."

"You won't have to," the Martian replies softly, Clark looking puzzled at his answer, "Chloe's healing ability saved your life but it did not restore your powers. So, I took you into space so you could feel the Sun's full radiance which eventually brought back your abilities. However, the effect of the Sun may strengthen you but it has the opposite effect on me. It weakened my powers; they're only at half their capacity, which is why I stand before you in my true form but don't fret, they shall return to full strength with time. We both know that yours hold a greater destiny."

He then turns to look out the open mow doors as he takes in the beautiful sight with the Sun shining from above, "With the Fortress destroyed, we'll have to do without Jor-El's guidance."

"Or anyone else's," Clark retorts in a soft manner, as he joins him in his viewing of the farm and its surroundings, "When I went under I saw my Dad, he was right there in front of me. I saw my Mom and Lana, they were there to. So close that I could reach out and feel them," he chokes, trying to hold the sadness in his heart back, "I've written eulogies, I've seen people walk away from me but I haven't really said goodbye. I've been holding onto a life on this farm that hasn't existed for years."

"So what are you going to do," the Martian asks, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Let it go," he turns to fully face him, his expression telling John that he's sure of what he's about to commit, "It's what I'll need to do if I'm going to spend it with Oliver." The very mention of his lover's name causes him to look around the loft for any sign of his presence, "Has Oliver been here yet?"

The Martian smiles again, "Why don't you see for yourself. He never left your side as you slept but I persuaded him to get some rest." He then nods in the direction of the farmhouse and Clark thanks him with a smile before super-speeding out of the barn.

In no more than a second Clark's already in the house to find his love no-where in sight. Using his super hearing Clark can hear Oliver's heart softly beating, deducing that he's sound asleep and in his room no less. Taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, Clark quietly takes to the stairs before standing just outside his bedroom door, hearing Oliver breathing soundly within. He opens the door wide enough for him to squeeze in before closing it again, smiling at the sight that lay before him. Oliver's spread out on his bed, fully clothed, with an arm resting over his head and a leg over the other. Clark sits by his side, taking this moment to caress his cheek with the softness of his hand, seeing his face moan at the tickling sensation. Not wanting to wake him up, because of the simple fact that he's enjoying the view, Clark softly rouses Oliver from his sleep.

"Oliver? Ollie, it's me," he whispers, still caressing Oliver's cheek with the back of his hand.

The blonde stunner stirs, stretching his lean body of its tired muscles as he blinks his eyes open to better his vision. They're then soon wide open as he recognizes the hulking body that sits before him, Clark Kent.

"Clark? Oh Clark, thank God you're okay!"

Once those words left his soft lips however, Oliver sits up so fast that it doesn't quite hit Clark that their lips are pressing firmly against each other. He can tell by Oliver's gesture that his lips are practically begging for forgiveness for what he'd done. Placing a hand on the other's cheek Clark gently pulls his lover away, wanting this chance, now he's fully awake, to talk.

This is when Oliver starts to cry, a feat Clark doesn't normally see him do until just recently, not holding back the tears as Clark embraces him into his big arms, "Ssh, it's okay, it's okay, it's all in the past now. Don't cry, it messes up your beautiful eyes."

Oliver lets out a choked laugh, pulling back and wipes away the wetness on his cheeks, "How can you still be like that after what I just did to you?"

"What you did wasn't your fault. You were influenced into getting the answers those guys wanted and it ended up nearly killing me, but I don't blame you Ollie. I blame them and when we find out who they are, we're going to pay them a _little_ visit," his voice gets angrier towards the end, his eyes firmly on Oliver's.

Oliver's lips stretch out into a smile, "Wow Clark, remind me never to get on your bad side." After this Clark pulls him back into the kiss, one that's now warm and comforting, "Oh, I dunno," he speaks through kissing, "I think you might like it."

"I'll have to make a note of that when next time we role-play," Oliver replies, as they continue to embrace each other's lips, not realizing that their stomachs growl at the same time demanding food.


	10. The JLA Split & Clark's Announcement

**Luthor Mansion**

Tess enters Lex's office, still being refurnished, holding the Daily Planet in her hands before stopping in the middle of the room to read the front page. On it, it says: "**LUTHORCORP EXEC MISSING**" with a picture of Regan below it. Throwing it down onto the glass table, her eyes look around as though they're searching for something in particular. Her eyes stop at the huge stained-glass window behind Lex's desk and walks routinely towards it, stopping again in front of it.

Pulling down the white drapes that hangs over them, the dust gathers around her, causing her to splutter for a second, as the Sun shines in through the glass, illuminating a mixture of red, purple and yellow into the room. Her eyes are fixed, as though in a hypnotic trance, at the "Veritas" symbol engraved on it. She then turns round, pulling off the drape over the chair, wondering what it would be like to sit in the chair where Lex sat. Without hesitation she pulls off the drape over the desk and slowly, like her life depended it, takes a seat, her hands lightly touch the edge of it, her face full of wonder at the fact that she's now sitting in Lex's place. Not realizing that she's in her own little world, she's disrupted by a familiar female voice, "Miss Mercer, it suits you." Her secretary replies, a huge beam on her face.

Tess looks up in shock, quite startled at her sudden appearance, but quickly stands up, her voice now hard and demanding, "This desk belongs to Lex and finding him is the only thing that matters right now. Am I clear?" She asks, her lips pursed and her eyes fixed on the other's.

The secretary nods, "Yes, ma'am." She then hands Tess a briefcase, "This was retrieved from the excavation site."

"And the Montana facility?"

"Completely dismantled and the guests have been relocated."

Tess' now smiling, "And word on Lex?"

The secretary looks down at herself before giving a picture to Tess, "It's a footprint found in the Artic, but it's not Mr. Luthor's."

Looking down at it Tess questions who else was there when Lex disappeared before turning her attention back to her secretary, "That'll be all."

She smiles and nods, before leaving the room and closing the doors behind her to give Tess a little privacy. Sitting back down on Lex's chair, Tess puts down the picture and swiftly turns to face the briefcase, clicking it open and finding something rather unexpected…a blue crystal that shines in her eyes as she smiles at this magnificent find.

**The Talon, Kansas**

Having now fully rested but finding herself alone in the apartment, Chloe's been passing the time in front of her laptop and finds that, as she's skipping through the pages of the Daily Planet in a quick motion, she's able to read and memorize what's on the screen in a matter of seconds.

"What's happening to me?" Chloe asks to no-one in particular, swallowing the large lump in her throat at the thought, as a door opening and closing disrupts her thinking. Closing the lid of her laptop, Chloe leaves the apartment above the Talon and waits on top of the staircase to see who's entered. Jimmy pops in with some food in his arms which instantly places a huge smile on Chloe's face, "Jimmy."

"Oh thank god, you're finally awake." They then embrace in each other's arms, "I'm so sorry Chloe. I should've never let Lex come between us."

"Oh that's all in the past but there's…erm…a little leftover business about a ring?" Chloe asks, her hands perched on Jimmy's shoulders, her face lit up with excitement but his face's filled with apathy, "Please, don't…all I want tonight is to be with you."

"It's kind of a "big diamond elephant in the room", doncha think?" Chloe replies, her face now confused and a little saddened. Jimmy sees this evidently, "Okay, I "jump the gun" proposing to you and, I've had a lot of time to think about it and obviously we're not in the same place." He's now moved himself pass Chloe and is standing a few steps away, his back facing her. He turns again, his face sure of what he's about to say, "Let's just pretend it never happened." He then shows her a smile, but it seems forced.

Chloe's heart saddens at his proposal, "So, you're resending the offer?"

"No, it's just-," Jimmy sighs deeply, "I don't want an answer. I don't want things to change between us." It sounds harsh but it's not.

Chloe shakes her head, "Yes."

Jimmy lets out his beaming smile, the one that made Chloe fall in love with him in the first place, "Great." He then nods, "Things will go back to the way they were."

Chloe gives out a small laugh, a beaming smile on her face now, "No Jimmy…" She moves closer towards him, looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes, "'Yes', she emphasises it, "All that time alone in that cell I realized that what I wanted in the past can't be from seeing what I have right now, and that's you." Chloe then places her delicate hands on his cheeks, "You're perfect."

Jimmy looks down on himself and shakes his head, almost in tears, "Huh, I'm far from perfect." His voice's soft and a little broken.

But Chloe beams at him, "Which is perfect for me."

Jimmy looks at her as though trying to suss out what she's saying before they hold each other close and let their lips connect passionately. They then follow into another hug in which Chloe smiles at what she has in her arms,_ her future_.

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

Clark and Ollie arrive at the designated street corner just as they see A.C, Dinah, John, Victor and Bart arriving from different directions.

"Clark. Good to see you back from a little R&R?" A.C asks, Clark nods at his reply, "I see you all had to pull your own weight for a while but seriously, I owe you all my life. I don't know how to thank you."

"It's Ollie who you should be thanking but I'm guessing from the look on his face, you already have." The couple then smile at her comment, remembering what transpired earlier. "Anyways, you would've done the same for anyone of us." Dinah smiles, her white teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Sadly we can't take all the credit," Victor replies, all of them looking at John, who's now taken on a totally new persona; Caucasian male, blond hair and blue eyes wearing a brown hat and trench-coat, "Thanks to his sweet aero-dynamics he pulled back there."

"Unfortunately we've still got a minor problem out there," Dinah huffs, the group nodding with agreement.

"Apparently you're not the only one that was thawed out in the Artic, boy-scout," Bart responds in his usual manner, crossing his arms in the process.

"Lex?" Clark asks, turning to Ollie who puts an arm on his shoulder, "Yeah, we've gone through all the Artic tests and, there's no sign of any human remains."

Clark nods before turning back to the group, "We need to find him. He knows my secret."

"It's not going to be as easy as you think," John joins in, "The new CEO of Luthorcorp is more deceptive than Lex ever was and now that our masks have been ripped off, we're seriously hampered."

Bart shrugs, "We might as well be wearing name-tags."

"Then we need to split up," Clark demands before he's interrupted by Ollie, who still has his arm round his shoulder, "We? You better be careful Clark or you'll be wearing a home-made costume and leading a double identity just like the rest of us." Ollie then presents him with his trademark smile, the one that positively melts Clark on the spot who can't help but smile at his idea.

"You might want to wear something a little more form-fitting," Dinah suggests, her face beaming again.

"Alright, we split up and cut contact with each other," Ollie orders, releasing his hold on Clark, "We lay low and find out whatever we can about Lex."

"Yeah, I bet you two will "lay low"! Bart jokes before he speeds off into the night before Clark or Ollie can defend themselves.

"The nerve of that guy," Ollie laughs, as they all say their goodbyes and leave their separate ways, whereas Clark and Ollie leave together, hand-in-hand, as they walk off into Metropolis where anything could happen in the next 24 hours.

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

Working late Lois, sporting a turquoise V-neck cotton top, black pencil skirt and black high-heels, is writing down her report on her notepad when she hears a creaking. She ignores it at first but then she hears the creaking again, like someone leaning back and forth on a squeaky chair, letting out a huff and peering from behind her computer screen to find Clark sitting in the desk opposite her.

Smiling, Clark realizes that he's caught her attention, "Oh, is this bothering you?"

"The chair or you in it?" Lois' joking makes its appearance.

"You know Lois, I just wanted to say that you did really well out there," Clark announces, playing with the name-plate on the desk, "You really earned your stripes at your Dad's boot camp."

Lois looks at him, her eyes searching to see what he's getting at, her mouth opening slightly to show off a small smile, "Thanks, and as for you, you actually surprised me. I mean at your first attempt at heroism."

Clark smirks at her compliment, "Well I better get going. I see you bright and early Monday morning." He gets up to leave but Lois calls out to him, stopping Clark in his tracks as he looks back at her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why Monday? Bright and early?"

"Lois? You were the one who gave me the application." Lois' face is between shock and wonder, "You're looking at the newest recruit to the Daily Planet."

Lois nods at his announcement, her eyebrows raised, "Great, what made you change your mind?"

"I guess I wanted to be in the middle of the action." Clark answers, nodding at his response, smiling back at her.

"Good for you," Lois congratulates, "So? Are you going to be starting down in the mail room?" She nods as though that's going to be his answer.

"I'm going to be closer to home," Clark then looks down to the desk where he was just sitting, "Looks like we're going to be neighbours Lane." He then leaves the "Basement", with a huge grin on his face as Lois stands up from her chair and picks up the name-plate from the desk opposite her. With big white letters in capitols it reads: "**CLARK KENT**", "You gotta be kidding me." She puts it back down and looks back at where Clark exited, smiling to herself and thinking about what it will have in store for her.

* * *

So? What do you think? It turned out better than I anticipated and because of that, I shall be starting the second episode very soon. Please feel free to write me any comments for the future or perhaps tell me what you would like to see happen. Anyways, thanks for all of you for reading my view of Smallville! See you soon! ;)


End file.
